


Mixed and Matched

by collapsingStars



Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, DJ!akira, Day One: Music and Jazz, Fanfic of a Fanfic of Persona 5, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Break Up, SoftGoroWeek2020, akeshu - Freeform, but the angst is like virutally non-existent, dancer!akechi, just referencing eyrists fic mainly, shauke, which i highly recommend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collapsingStars/pseuds/collapsingStars
Summary: That One Dumb DJ (1:37pm)Hey. I want your opinion on some tunes I’ve been working on for The Metaverse. Are you free sometime?Tiny Dancer (2:42pm)Sure, class just got out. Where do you want me to meet you?Soft Goro Week 2020 Day One: Music and Jazz
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Soft Goro Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Day 1 - Jazz and Music





	Mixed and Matched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mixing and Matching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273941) by [eyrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrist/pseuds/eyrist). 



> Contains spoilers for Mixing and Matching by eyrist!!!!!! Takes place around Track 23, which I had finished shortly after Soft Goro Week was announced, so I saw Jazz and Music and was like >:3c And then the below happened. 
> 
> eyrist please accept my platonic undying affection for you and your work ～(^з^)-♡ I really hope you like it! ////ouo//// And to everyone participating in SoftGoroWeek.
> 
> Recommended Listening (The two songs in the fic:) 
> 
> [NEXUS - Promare Rearrange - Hiroyuki Sawano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9tNQmSqubw&list=PLvXMARe51eebInfVj5AaI5v3Ueqbbo_D2&index=23) & [Λsʜᴇs - Promare Rearrange - Hiroyuki Sawano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h54-Gwh5rqU&list=PLvXMARe51eebInfVj5AaI5v3Ueqbbo_D2&index=24)

Late April. 

A text from Akira, that made Goro feel more giddy than he probably should. 

**That One Dumb DJ (1:37pm)**

**Hey. I want your opinion on some tunes I’ve been working on for The Metaverse. Are you free sometime?**

**Tiny Dancer (2:42pm)**

**Sure, class just got out. Where do you want me to meet you?**

In an attempt to be more restrained, Goro made himself wait a whole twelve minutes until he responded. Made sure his gear was put away, made sure he downed his water, made sure he gave his students the attention they needed. He knew _Akira knew_ when he got out of class, and Goro had been trying to stay upright on this tightrope stretched between the two of them. 

The hard part of recovering from his own emotional trauma and codependent habits was making sure he didn’t lapse when things got better. And holy _fuck_ were things getting better. 

**That One Dumb DJ (2:48pm)**

**Just my apartment above the Metaverse. I’m not brave enough yet to play them downstairs.**

The memory of sitting close to Akira in the dark, sharing his earbuds. Music in the background as they discussed fucked up pasts. The fact that they could be back to sharing stupid texts and ridiculous chat knicknames, and everything they had before… 

**Tiny Dancer (2:50pm)**

**Sounds good.**

Except “before” had been wrapped in cloaks and daggers and tears. Now everything felt clean, like fresh laundry. Sure there were some worn spots that needed to be tailored by therapists, friends, and time, but it wasn’t impossible to fix anymore. Goro wasn’t tearing at the seams anymore. It was as close to whole as he’d ever been in his entire life. 

Which is why he stood in front of Akira’s door a short train ride later, dressed just as he’d been for class: tank top, leggings, tennis shoes and a light jacket because the end of April was still chilly. Last year he would have rather died than show up to hang out with Akira in gross work attire, even if it was comfy. It was part of him working on himself; he didn’t need to dress to impress all the time, especially for those that were closest to him. Hell it took him a whole year to even let Ann see him without makeup at the apartment. He hoped it showed growth that he was willing to give time to Akira without compromising time to make himself look like he was on TV. 

He knocked and took a deep breath before Akira opened the door...

...looking like a goddamn underwear model, which didn’t help Goro in the _slightest._ No shirt, bed head, sweats slung low, headphones around his neck. 

Goro cleared his throat, “Good morning Akira.” Akira considered himself for a moment and then shrugged. Goro knew - it came with the territory of working nights. 

Akira smiled, “Good afternoon Goro. How was class?” He swept to the side, letting Goro in and closing the door behind him. Goro almost shook his head at the obvious small talk starter, but somehow it wasn’t painful when it was with Akira. 

“Entertaining. The beginners class always has some… interesting developments at the start of the semester.” Goro followed as Akira paced to the kitchen to pull out bottled water from the fridge and hand him one. 

“Interesting Developments?” Akira reached for a shirt on the couch and put it on, making it a little easier for Goro to breath. He took off his jacket and tied it around his waist. Akira hadn’t turned on the air in the main room and it was a little stifled. 

“Well… there’s a few couples that have popped up in the class, that try to hide it even though they always pair up to dance together. They think I can’t tell; it’s cute.” Goro smiled. “I don’t know why they think it's an issue, but I don’t want to out them if they don’t want to be outed.” 

“That’s so cute.” Akira agreed, leading the way back to his bedroom, where a fair amount of his mixing equipment was. Akira would always have to put the final touches on the heavy equipment downstairs, since mistakes, and volume leveling, and etc., for finished pieces always glared in a larger venue, but here he got about ninety nine percent of it done. 

“Though if they continue, they better make it official before they get to Ann’s part of the class. She will be able to tell, and she WILL make them example dancers for couples dances.” Goro laughed, plopping down on the edge of Akira’s dest while Akira sat himself back in his desk chair. In no time Mona’s purr sounded from underneath Akira’s blankets and Goro was greeted with a familiar little tuxedo cat stretching from it’s nap, only to curl back up in his lap. 

“Ann has no mercy, we’ve both learned that the hard way.” Akira laughed with him, also watching Mona. He reached over to scratch at the cat’s ears, and Goro scratched beneath his collar. The cat looked like he was in heaven. 

“None.” Goro shook his head. “So, I was thinking about it, and I don’t know why you called me over to help with music. It’s not like I am knowledgeable enough to help you with anything other than _it sounds good_ so…” Goro gestured with his hands, hiding the sudden chill that ran down his spine. In hindsight he must’ve only agreed because he wanted to be with Akira. Goro realized that the two of them were rarely together _alone_ anymore, and now Goro felt himself unsteady on the rope. 

Agreeing without thinking about it was very past Goro. 

Akira nodded and in the next phrase steadied the both of them. “Well I’m not asking for your opinion as a musician, I’m asking your opinion as a dancer.” 

“Oh. Your lack of dance skill finally getting to you?” Goro snickered behind his water bottle, forcing himself to breathe, and then light anxiety fled as quickly as it had come. 

_Am I teetering?_

_You’re not. I’ll catch you if you do._

“Hey, I will forever defend that I’m not _that_ bad.” Akira rolled his eyes backwards. “But I’ve been working on some new stuff for the Metaverse. It got really… heavy at the end of last year and I’ve been trying to pick it back up since the current music trend seems to be swinging… lighter? I guess.” 

“Lighter?” Goro was a little lost, worrying a strand of his hair that had fallen loose from his ponytail. 

“Hmmm. Club music always tends to be bass heavy and lyrically lacking. Which isn’t a bad thing, since the kind of lack makes it easier to mix and create on the spot, right?”

“Right.” 

“Or they take whatever pop music is trending and spin that. I can do _both_ , but it’s not my favorite.” 

“Right.” Goro wondered if Akira had these types of conversations with anyone else, or if Goro was being made an exception. He’d never seen Akira insecure about his DJing before. 

“But lately dance music has been creating it’s own little subgenre of pop music that has not just a heavy bass but focuses on scripted dances that follow lyrical treble lines. At Ultra Japan…” _If Goro still felt a chilly fear regarding the event then it was one he knew Akira shared,_ “one of the main stagers suggested that if I am going to write, writing in the current trend might be an interesting challenge for me. Especially since I do write original music for YouTube that I don’t necessarily play in a club setting.” 

“Okay, and so you’re just not sure if this stuff is worth playing at the Metaverse?” Goro asked. 

“Having a good time aside, the Metaverse is a _dance_ club. So…” and he slid a sly smile at Goro, “I thought I’d ask the best dancer I know.” 

“You know there are others still that are more qualified than me to give you a better educated opinion.” Goro snorted.

“But there’s no one else’s opinion that matters to me.” Akira fluttered his eyelashes. “Besides now you get bragging rights that you heard Joker’s new tunes first. Well, besides Mona.” Mona lifted his head at the mention of his name, a happy purr resonating through Goro’s lap. 

“Alright you dumb flirt, get on with it then. Let me hear this trainwreck.” Goro kicked Akira’s chair in good humor, and Akira went with it back to his desk.

“I'm already insulted, I think we’re off to a great start.” Akira said as he fiddled with his computer, tracks lighting up on the screen and then his work spilled from the speakers. 

Marimba rattled against an echochamber, echoed by the electric guitar, the beats and melody light, fleeting. The bass kicked in after the melody was established, just a long low note - getting stronger as both it and the marimba increased in volume and tempo. 

Akira was right - it was different from his usual. But the drop. The drop was very Akira. 

At some dance clubs there was always a pause before the drop, to make it “epic” or whatever. Small brained and super standard. But Akira liked to build and build, liked to respin the opening and tease parts of the main song until he was satisfied with the crowd's energy before letting the drop push the crowd into absolute overdrive. In his mind's eye Goro could see Akira behind his booth, winding up, energy underneath his feet. And … _jump._

The beat dropped like someone took in quick breath and the drum kit kicked in, with full bass boost backing the new vocals. 

_The point of all the fighting and trouble on the Earth_

_The nexus_

_You can't believe in what you hear_

“Who's that singing?” Goro asked. The voice was good, but it was also masked behind a few voice modulators. It sounded fantastic though - it came through very underground, rebellious. Which if Goro was thinking about the Metaverse, matched it’s underground, grungy theme. 

_Never see the sun. Never be the same._

_I can see your tears inside; torn up skies have killed the rain_

“It’s uh… well she asked me to keep it a secret because she doesn’t want credit for it since it was an experimental favor but... it’s Risette.” Akira scratched the back of his head. 

“ _Akira,_ how on EARTH do you even get those sorts of favors!?” Goro laughed. God, this guy could pull off literally anything he wanted to. 

_Are we born to lose? Should we even try?_

_Are we gonna get to choose who will live and who will die?_

And there, Goro could feel it again, now in the bridge, the building of energy and the excitement Akira was building, preparing for the jump: 

_Hate_

_Blinding me, and your love, when you're talkin' about him,_

_Sound just like a broke' record!_

_There's a reason why, holdin' dirty secrets_

_Where you're gettin' your power? Sacrificin' my cousin!_

_What's it gonna be?_

Goro watched the man tapping in his chair, watching the screens, making on the spot adjustments already. He wondered if he’d ever shared with Akira that he loved to watch Akira work, probably as much as he’d expressed that he loved to watch Goro dance. It was sexy - a pure passion that Goro could vibe with, one of the shared energies that brought them together in the first place. 

This time the energy took a pause with the deep breath in, and Akira brought his hand down like he was jumping, like he was conducting a whole symphony: 

_Do I come from the fire? We're going back, oh yeah!_

_So spend some time with me, I really like your company._

_We're not so different. Flip the coin it doesn't matter,_

_And if we don't survive, I'd rather die than live a lie!_

Goro closed his eyes and let his head bop to the beat. The second half of the song followed the pattern of the first half. Verse, bridge, building back up to the chorus to drop it, keep the audience excited and moving. He imagined himself in the Metaverse, on the dance floor, letting the beat he was hearing move him. 

He could see the audience jumping around him, grinding in the heat and sweat, letting the bass dictate the movement of their bodies to keep time with the bass drum. Nearly cracking the floor getting everyone to jump at the same time, finding little opportunity to breathe, the music taking place of oxygen to keep the crowd thriving. His own breath was gone, but his legs wouldn’t stop taking himself forward, twisting, blending back and forth in the crowd. Hands traveling over his torso and into his hair, hands on whoever would dance with him, synergizing in the environment that only Joker created. It was part of the irresistible charm the Metaverse and Joker carried. It wasn’t just like you were visiting the club; it was an experience that created a space within you, the music acting as interrogator bringing out shadows of yourself you’d never show anyone else, creating a new and honest creature out of you. 

_I can see your tears inside hanging on the deepest pain._

_Yeah, we both are bruised, he's the reason why_

_Are we gonna let him choose? We're connected, you and I._

If Goro had been paying attention then he would have seen Akira watching him, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Even just swaying back and forth to the beat that Akira had created was _enough_ to let him know Akira had done good. 

Sometimes Goro wasn’t honest. Neither was Akira. But his music was honest, and Goro’s body was honest, and they were learning to say it with words but Goro, _sexy, gorgeous Goro,_ still spoke the most when he danced. Akira wouldn’t admit that half of the views on his new years video probably belonged to Akira himself. He wouldn’t admit that half of the reason he stayed inspired now was this mending bridge between the two. 

And he was looking forward to the day when _Arsene_ could be retired. 

_So spend some time with me, I really like your company._

_We're not so different. Flip the coin it doesn't matter,_

Something in that line _‘I really like your company,’_ was _enticing_. Goro could feel his whole body roll, as the song wound its way, tripping over dropped beats, bodies bouncing harder, toward the end, Risette descanting over the chorus. 

_And if we don't survive, I'd rather die than live a lie!_

It would drive an audience absolutely _nuts._

Goro opened his eyes as the song toned to a flatter ending, where it was meant to rear another tune in, mixing them together. He could still feel the Metaverse thrumming in his veins, the song underneath his skin. Akira was leaning forward, watching Goro underneath his fringe suddenly shy. 

“What do you think? Is it good?” Akira gave a hopeful smile like he already knew Goro’s answer. Goro knew he could just tell him, but he found himself wanting to… surprise Akira. 

“Hmmm.. will you play it again?” Goro asked. 

“Oh.” Akira reared back, and then hit a button and the song flowed once more. “Sure? Why?” 

Goro didn’t answer with words and instead grabbed Akira’s hand and spun into an open spot in the room. 

And they danced. 

Goro let the beginning set them up - him underneath Akira’s hand, managing a whole turn before the beat dropped and he grabbed it to pull them into a two step. Something he knew Akira could handle. Occasionally he would loosen his grip and spin them around the limited space. Kind of as if they were listening to a jazz swing, instead of a dance rock, but it was something Goro knew Akira had learned in one of his classes. He didn’t need Akira to do anything other than follow him, and laugh. 

Just as he was doing. 

A step turn switched their positions and towards the second big drop Akira was smart and put a hand on the small of his back, and dipped him low, ponytail slipping from his hair, letting it brush the floor. 

And pulled him back up just as fast, and Goro slipped into the full body roll he imagined. 

_I really like your company._

If Akira looked red from exertion before, the full body roll definitely stole his breath away. Goro liked it. He knew he was probably pushing buttons he shouldn’t push, but to his credit, he was still in his dance attire, and the song was _really_ good. Heaviness couldn’t touch his heart here, and he felt as light as the air moving under his feet. 

_Am I teetering?_

_You’re not. I’ll catch you if you do._

_We're not so different_

_Flip the coin it doesn't matter_

Akira was no snooze either, doing his best to keep up with Goro, smiling, laughing, and before they knew it the flat ending was playing, both men an appropriate-church-dance-distance apart, stepping back and forth like nervous teenagers in front of Akira’s desk. 

The next song kicked in, something simple and slow, probably not for the club, but neither parties seemed willing to move. Goro wasn’t particularly paying attention. The acoustic guitar was soothing after having his heart jumping for just a short time period. 

_I could hear the signs calling out from the bottom of the fire_

_I am like a torch flickering in the wind as the saying goes_

Akira cleared his throat. “So maybe I _should_ have shown you downstairs, even if I hadn’t balanced it yet.” 

“Well I mean - I wasn’t expecting it to be that good,” Goro responded. 

“So you didn’t have any faith in my trying out a new style, is what you’re saying.” 

“Oh shut up, you know that’s not what I meant Akira. But yes it was good, different, and as a dancer I think it will definitely be a crowd pleaser.” Goro nodded, still swaying back and forth in the small space. 

He still didn’t feel like the air was heavy, or that he was trespassing the careful lines they’d set up, to keep from hurting each other. 

_Lost all my precious, rage ate me up_

_Endless forlornness has made me numb_

_I'd rather rise from here_

_Or should I hold on to my past?_

“Oh good because it’s all downhill from here, I didn’t have Risette helping me.” Akira said. 

“I mean, even though it was her helping, it was still very much you.” Goro complimented. 

“Really? I don’t feel it, to be honest. That’s why I was nervous.” Akira sighed, and his posture relaxed into Goro a little more. 

“Well, right off the bat, it’s different. But it’s still a good different, and the core of the song still sounds like you.” Goro let himself relax a little more too, both tired arms coming to rest up around Akira’s neck, his hands on Goro’s back. 

“How so?” He asked. 

_They've burnt to ashes, faded to grey_

_Returned to the earth, yes it's meant to be_

“Well, you still don’t have the cheesy pause drop that most artists tend to do. You drop, but don’t let the audience breathe as the song continues on.” 

“Well, yes, I suppose so. That’s a signature after all.” Akira looked at Goro’s face thoughtfully. _He knows so much more than he lets himself have credit for._

_Uncertain flame of hope I found_

_Will you lead me back on the right track?_

“And the lyrics match you too. Very proud, very hopeful, but very… I don’t know. It has your usual ‘fuck the man,’ attitude.” Goro shrugged. 

“Pffft. ‘Fuck the man’ sort of attitude, huh?” Here Akira wiggled his eyebrows, and Goro just sighed in good humor, before finally letting himself take a step back. Whatever new song was playing was building up to something. The lyrics were repeating, and the tension in the song was palpable as the volume grew louder and a whole band joined the simple melodies. 

_I could hear the signs calling out from the bottom of the fire_

_I am like a torch flickering in the wind as the saying goes_

“You know what I mean, you rebel at heart.” Goro just sighed and let himself sink back into the edge of the bed where Mona was waiting for him to return to his warm lap. Silly cat. 

Akira sunk back into his chair. “Well you know. Someone has to remind the establishment that it doesn’t hold all the power.” He shrugged and began again to fiddle with his keyboard. 

The mention of “that which Akira Kurusu could not be specific” left a sour taste in Goro’s mouth still, but patiently he would wait for the day it ended. Because Akira had promised it would end, and then the final piece of this bridge could be put into place. 

_I'd rather rise from here_

_Or should I hold on to my past?_

“Yes, and that someone is definitely a DJ that can’t even really dance to his own music so he has to ask his smarter and more talented friend.” Goro snickered, to pick the mood back up. He didn’t want to sour his mood, he was having a good time. And besides, if Akira was working hard to not let Goro fall, then he should return in kind. 

_Am I teetering?_

_You’re not. I’ll catch you if you do._

“That’s why I’m taking dance classes from him, isn’t it?” Akira smiled and Goro felt proud that he was the reason it was there. 

“Sure. Totally. Definitely.” Goro rolled his eyes, and waved Akira’s silliness away. “Hey, I’ve been thinking though. I’ve been teaching you to dance…” and here Goro trailed off, teasing. 

“Yes…?” Akira turned to look at him. 

“I was thinking maybe you should teach me how to mix sometime. Or like music lessons or something.” Goro shrugged, suddenly unsure of the idea. It would mean more personal time with Akira. 

“What, so you can be good at both music _and_ dancing and put me out of a job?” Akira teased back, “I don’t know if I like that idea.” 

“Wow, I _never_ thought that the great Joker would be so petty as to keep DJ secrets.” Goro giggled, knowing that Akira was jesting. 

“That’s how we keep our jobs after all.” Akira shook his head. “Seriously though, if you want to learn I can teach you.” 

“Wait, really?” Goro said. 

“Of course. Where do you want to start?” he asked. 

“Well… I don’t know. I didn’t think I’d get to the actual asking part. I've just been thinking about it for awhile.” Goro said. 

“Hmmm. Well do you want to do the cool thing and scratch a record? That’s normally the part everyone wants to get to.” Akira pushed himself up out of the chair, and Goro followed suit. Mona took a few quick bounds, and climbed up Akira’s back to his shoulder. It earned him a head scritch, and there he stayed even as Akira and Goro moved to the main room. 

“I can’t lie, that was indeed what I was thinking of when I thought about DJ lessons.” Goro shrugged and smiled, watching Akira slip on shoes and grab a jacket. He laughed at Goro’s response, which made Goro feel fluttery inside. It had been awhile since he’d felt that flutter. 

“I thought so. Come on, I’ll show you downstairs,” he said, and they stepped down into the Metaverse. 

_They've burnt to ashes, faded to grey_

_Returned to the earth, yes it's meant to be_

_Uncertain flame of hope I found_

_Will you lead me back on the right track?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did the original story a little bit of justice eyrist! ;D If you haven’t read M&M WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? GO READ IT! Also the music, if you didn't listen to it, is from the movie Promare. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Links! Come Fine Me! (〃ﾉωﾉ)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/collapsedStarss)  
> [Tumblr](https://collapsingstars-nova.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing Tumblr](https://paperstarsburst.tumblr.com/)


End file.
